


Practice

by Jastiss



Series: Ignis Fluff Week [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Father Figure, Gen, Ignis Fluff Week, Prompt: baby!Ignis, regis practicing being a daddy, this is my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastiss/pseuds/Jastiss
Summary: Taking a moment to breathe, Regis hears the wailing of baby Ignis in the otherwise quiet halls and takes action to quiet him.  Pure fluff for Ignis Fluff Week.





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> All characters property of their respective designers. I play around with them from time to time. I make no money from it.

Regis wandered the Citadel halls, his mind cast to some far-flung dimension in which war, famine and depravity simply didn’t exist. Council meetings would exist purely to discuss the joyous state of the nation, minor repairs requiring attention, perhaps the next holiday season…

A piercing screech wrested his mind from such frivolous fantasies, followed in short by hitching sobs, pathetic keening and quiet sniffles. Arching a thick black brow in interest, Regis faced the sound as a calming male voice joined the fray. Piqued, the King pursued the cause of the commotion.

Tucked into an alcove several corridors over, his attendant (Scientia, he recalled) cradled a baby to his chest, gently rocking the crying child as he cooed a soothing melody.

“Ah, Mr. Scientia,” Regis whispered as quietly as possible, stepping into the space. The other man glanced up, an apology forming on his lips. “No need. Is the babe well?”

“Indeed, Your Majesty,” he confirmed, still rocking. “I’m afraid he took a small tumble from my arms and bumped his head. As it turns out, small children are… rather slippery. Perhaps this is why I offer to babysit only sparingly.”

The King leaned in to examine the child in his attendant’s arms. So tiny, tufts of wispy fine blond hair upon his fair head. Eyebrows and lashes so pure of blond they were nigh impossible to spy. The poor babe’s fair skin mottled patchy crimson in its petite fury, eyes screwed shut. The fingers, though… so captivating, miniature and yet so capable of caging around one’s heart. Regis felt his clench at the sight.

“Ah, Mr. Scientia,” Regis ventured, breath stolen. “Would you mind terribly if I attempted to calm the boy? Call it practice, if you will. What’s his name?”

“Ignis.” Smiling, the other man complied, delicately placing his nephew into the crook of the King’s waiting arm. 

A moment passed in which tiny Ignis took in his newest surroundings, glancing up at the bearded form of Regis with curious blue eyes. The scenery shift was enough to halt his wailing for a time. A tentative hand reached up to touch the King’s dark beard, smiling at the texture…

…and then yanked.

“Ow!” Regis remarked in surprise.

Time stood still. Mr. Scientia considered how to word his resignation.

Ignis laughed, a pure, magical sound. Regis broke into a serene smile.

“You little rascal,” he rumbled, tickling the child’s stomach. More giggles erupting from Ignis’ mouth. “Ah, that’s my favorite part.”

Peace fell over the trio as Regis beamed, happier than he had been in an age.

“Mr. Scientia,” he said slowly, turning to fully to face his companion, bouncing Ignis a little. “Perhaps you should babysit more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on Tumblr (my main method of posting) for additional content at jastiss.tumblr.com! (mature blog 18+)


End file.
